Imhotep
Imhotep was an ancient Egyptian priest and advisor to Seti I that would become a plague upon the Earth due to his actions. Once the High Priest of Osiris, Imhotep misused his powers to return life to his deceased lover and so was punished by death by mummification while he was alive. Buried alive, Imhotep was cursed with the Hom-Dai and was brought back to life three times, his curse nearly destroying the Earth and its people each time. Biography Imhotep was the High Priest of Osiris in his life before he was mummified alive and brought back as a mummy that had a thirst for human flesh and the intent to spread sorrow and pain unto the world. Painted Lover In the year 1290 B.C, Imhotep was the High Priest of Osiris in the ancient Egyptian city of Thebes, where he would fulfill not only his duties as High Priest but also act as advisor and friend to the Pharaoh Seti I. Despite his position in life, Imhotep had one secret: the Pharaoh's mistress Anck-Su-Namun was the love of Imhotep's life, and so Imhotep wished more than anything else, as did Anck-Su-Namun, to be with her. With Seti essentially owning his mistress as a concubine and bride, Imhotep could not have her, the customs of reserving Anck-Su-Namun solely for Seti being held in effect: Anck-Su-Namun was covered from head to toe in coats of gold-and-black paint, as a precaution to ensure that no man could ever touch her. With each day, more coats of paint were added to ensure the precautions, and Imhotep could not be with his beloved. The Duel One day, as entertainment for Seti and his royal court, Imhotep and his priests included, a duel took place; daughter of Seti and princess of his empire, Nefertiri, would duel against Anck-Su-Namun. The duel waged on as both competitors fought their best, with Anck-Su-Namun winning the fight. At the end of the duel, Seti applauded both performances in the fight, expressing his pride to have Nefertiri as his daughter and Anck-Su-Namun as his future wife. As Seti and his daughter embraced, Imhotep left the chamber with his priests in tow, exchanging glances with Anck-Su-Namun, which Nefertiri noticed all too well. A Kiss That night, as Nefertiri stood from her balcony across from Anck-Su-Namun's residence, she noticed that Imhotep stood at the balcony, coming closer to Anck-Su-Namun, wherein the two shared a passionate kiss. Imhotep and his beloved spoke of their plans to assassinate the Pharaoh so that Anck-Su-Namun would have the freedom to choose her role in life. Enveloped in their passion for one another, the two shared a kiss again, however as they embraced, Imhotep held Anck-Su-Namun's arm close, smearing her coats of paint. Seti came in at that exact moment, and was found face-to-face with Imhotep's priests, whose presence at the home of Anck-Su-Namun was perplexing to Seti, as he asked what they were doing there. At that moment, Imhotep stood behind Seti, sword drawn, and joined by Anck-Su-Namun, who took a dagger and stabbed the Pharaoh. Imhotep saw this and joined in, stabbing the Pharaoh several times over until he was dead. Horrified at seeing her father in danger, Nefertiri had alerted Seti's faithful elite guards, the Medjai, to what was occurring in the room. Knowing that the punishment for murdering the Pharaoh was severe, Anck-Su-Namun urged Imhotep to leave quickly before he was found. Imhotep refused to leave at first, but was told by his lover that only he could bring her back to life; being told this, the High Priest and his loyal followers escaped the residence, leaving Anck-Su-Namun to face the guards alone. As the concubine stood before the guards with a dagger fresh with the Pharaoh's blood, she shouted out that her body would no longer be the Pharaoh's temple, and stabbed herself to death. Reviving Love Distraught at the death of his loved one, Imhotep knew that he must bring her back to life, first performing her funeral service, cursing Anck-Su-Namun's corpse with sacred spells. Once his love's body was put to rest, Imhotep let some time pass before going back to Hamanaptra in secret to bring his love back, travelling to the city with his priests and having the intention of performing the needed rituals. Entering the city's inner chambers, Imhotep laid Anck-Su-Namun's body out on an altar as he read from the Book of the Dead, his priests praying as he read the verses; one priest, the youngest of them all, ran in fear as the black sludgy human remains coming from the moats within the chamber seeped up, being summoned by the spells read from the Book of the Dead. The priest running through the corridors from the sludge did not see that he was running directly into the moats containing the sludge, and so drowned in it. The black sludge manifested itself as the soul of Anck-Su-Namun, settling in her body, bringing her back in a comatose state. Before the final incantations could be completed and Imhotep could perform the last rite, stabbing the body of Anck-Su-Namun with a ceremonial dagger, the Medjai burst into the chamber and stopped the ritual, the sludgy spirit of the concubine leaving her body and throwing itself back into the moat. The Medjai had found the priests all guilty of committing a blasphemous act, and declared that they must all be punished. As punishment for their sins, Imhotep's priests were mummified alive and buried inside the walls of the city. Imhotep himself, however, would suffer the Hom Dai, a legendary curse which granted the victim unholy powers and control over the Ten Plagues of Egypt. But the catch was that he would be buried alive with carnivorous beetles called Scarabs, which would slowly eat him alive, forever tormenting the undead priest to eternal suffering. Buried in a locked sarcophagus at the feet of a statue of Anubis, the Medjai vowed to do all in their power to guard the forbidden city from intruders who may revive the mummy and unleash his powers upon the Earth. Resurrection Imhotep remained imprisoned in Hamanaptra for three thousand years, sealed inside his sarcophagus, until one day when a group of treasure-seekers had come upon Hamanaptra, hoping to find its treasures. In one chamber located at the base of the statue of Anubis, a group of treasure seekers had come across a compartment that contained the Book of the Dead, while in the chamber below, the sarcophagus of Imhotep had been placed, and had come crashing down through the ceiling. Using the key that had been used millennia before to seal the mummy in when he was still a man, the group had managed to pry open the outer stone lid of the sarcophagus, revealing a smaller, black stone sarcophagus to be revealed. The lid had been pried open by three treasure hunters: Richard O'Connell, Evelyn Carnahan and Jonathan Carnahan. The mummy of Imhotep had burst out from the inside of the coffin, being stuck in there for so long that it popped out standing. The three treasure hunters stared in wondering at the mummy as it looked moist even after three thousand years. The corpse was still rotting after so many years in isolation, and a subsequent examination of the coffin in which it was kept revealed that markings had been made with fingernails, telling the group that the man was buried alive. That night, the explorers had all been talking over the worth of the four canopic jars found by the larger group, and the subject of the mummy came up. Upon further examination of the mummy's coffin, skeletons of flesh-eating scarabs were found; it was deduced that the scarabs were thrown into the coffin along with the mummy, as the insects would slowly devour Imhotep alive. That night, Evelyn was compelled by her own curiosities to see the Book of the Dead first-hand and so took it from the hands of Dr. Chamberlin as he slept. Evelyn headed back to her campsite and decided to try out the spells in the Book, reading them aloud to O'Connell, as he asked her what the hieroglyphs meant. Unbeknownst to either of them, the words of the spells were causing the mummy below to return to life, as he finally awoke roaring. The Egyptologist Dr. Chamberlin awoke at once and screamed out to Evelyn that she must not read from the Book. The plagues then came: a swarm of locusts came from the horizon and engulfed the campsites, forcing a number of the explorers and diggers to the underground tunnels. In their haste in escaping the locusts, one of the Americans, a bespectacled man named Burns, tripped and fell in the tunnels, his glasses knocked off, where they were stomped on unknowingly by his guide, a man named Beni Gabor. Not stopping to help Burns back up, Beni ran after the others, leaving Burns to stumble along the corridors essentially blind. Imhotep made his way around the underground chambers unable to see as well as Burns, as his own eyes had rotted away over the centuries; upon finding Burns in the corridors, Imhotep used his powers to forcibly remove Burns' eyes and tongue. The curses, meanwhile, continued in the form of frogs coating the floors, reaching a point in which O'Connell, Jonathan, and Evelyn were made to run for their lives as a large number of scarabs erupted from the floor. As they ran through the corridors, Evelyn had lost O'Connell and Jonathan, and fell through a secret entrance; the secret entrance had led to Evelyn meeting Burns, who had now lost his eyes and tongue, reduced to a moaning, anguished blind man as the culprit, Imhotep, stepped out of the shadows. Evelyn screaming at the sight of the reanimated mummy, Imhotep stepped closer, squinting at the woman, believing her to be his long-lost love Anck-Su-Namun; having stolen Burns' eyes, Imhotep's eyesight was faulty. Evelyn petrified with fear, the mummy extended his hand to her, telling her to come with him. O'Connell quickly ran into the chamber and saw the mummy, being shocked as all the others that had entered the chamber at that moment. Imhotep released a great roar, unhinging his jaws and stretching out his decayed body; O'Connell reciprocated by mocking the gesture and blasting the mummy with his elephant gun. Running from the chamber at once, none of the expeditionaries cared to see whether the mummy was down or not; as they all left, none of them saw Imhotep piece himself back together, angrier than before. Obtaining a Servant Beni Gabor had gotten lost in the underground passages, and was separated from the others. Trapped in a chamber and hearing strange sounds, Beni turned and found himself face-to-face with a snarling Imhotep. In terror, the Hungarian guide attempted using a variety of different religious charms and trinkets, praying to each in effort to protect himself from the advancing mummy. Brandishing a crucifix, followed by other icons, including a variety of prayers in each respective tongue, Beni was cornered by the unaffected mummy, who was stepping forward to throttle the man to death. Just as Imhotep raised his hand to rattle the life from the guide, Beni then used his last icon, a Star of David, and began to pray in Hebrew. Imhotep stepped back, recognizing the symbol and language of the former slaves, and decided to enlist Beni as his servant, offering gold as well as immunity to the mummy's wrath in return for servitude. Beni humbly accepted the mummy as his master; Imhotep then brandished the broken canopic jar from before and demanded to know where the other canopic had gone. Agreeing to help him find them, the Hungarian then took his new master to Cairo, where the remaining expeditionaries sought refuge from the recent disturbing events. Within Cairo Imhotep had reached Cairo with Beni's help, finding one of the men that was to be his prey by means of disguising himself as a prince in black garments, complete with a mask to hide his appearance. The plan set forth was that Imhotep would remain in disguise as Burns could not see who he was speaking to, and visit Burns' quarters under the pretenses of being a bidder seeking Burns' canopic jar. During the meeting, Beni revealed to Burns that Imhotep's intent was to take the rest of Burns' organs and fluids, and Imhotep did so by first removing his mask, revealing his rotted face. As Imhotep finished off the American, the next plagues from his curse occurred outside, as the waters of Egypt became blood and the skies rained hail and fire. Imhotep let out a great roar as he stood in Burns' quarters in front of the fireplace. As O'Connell and Evelyn, who had heard the roar and had rushed up to investigate, had entered the room, they saw that Burns was a shrivelled husk of a man, and that Imhotep stood in front of the fireplace as his flesh regenerated itself and his muscles crept up his dried bones. O'Connell, along with Jonathan and the remaining Americans, opened fire on the corpse as he walked forward. The shots did nothing to Imhotep, who shoved O'Connell through the air, throwing him into the other men. Subsequently, Imhotep walked towards Evelyn, cornering her into a wall as he spoke to her, calling her "Anck-Su-Namun" and thanking her for freeing him from the Underworld. Upon telling her this, Imhotep leaned in towards Evelyn, about to kiss her, when Cleo, Evelyn's white cat, stepped onto keys of a piano within the room, and frightening off Imhotep, who shrieked in fear and blasted himself as a small sandstorm from the room. After Imhotep had consumed Burns, his next victim was to be Allen Chamberlain, the expedition's Egyptologist, who had run from Fort Brydon, where the other expeditionaries hid, through the streets of Cairo, trying to escape, unknowing that Imhotep was tracking him. After some time, Imhotep had finally caught the Egyptologist and killed him in front of the townspeople of Cairo, who stepped back as Imhotep, then regenerated into a chalky white appearance that contrasted to his previous rotted form, plucked a canopic jar and the Book of the Dead from Chamberlain's grip. After taking those two artifacts, Imhotep opened his mouth to an inhuman size, expelling thousands of flies which covered the townspeople and swarmed all over the city as Imhotep made his way calmly through the streets. Soon after, Imhotep had breached Fort Brydon and killed off Henderson by swarming into the room that Henderson was in by means of a sandstorm. Henderson had been robbed of his organs and fluids as his friends all had as Imhotep, then almost fully restored, had regenerated further, save for two spots on his neck and cheek. A scarab scurried out of the hole in his neck, only to be chewed up when it reached the hole in Imhotep's face. At that point, Imhotep had entered Evelyn's room as she slept by slipping through the keyhole as sand. Coming close to her bed, he mused on Evelyn being Anck-Su-Namun, and kissed her full on the lips, unknowing that her touch was actually corrupting his, as his face rotted away, and Evelyn woke up screaming. O'Connell and Jonathan then burst through the door, O'Connell commanding Imhotep to take his face away from Evelyn. Imhotep growled angrily and uttered a phrase in ancient Egyptian, as O'Connell pulled out Cleo, Evelyn's cat, once more and Imhotep blasted once again from the room as a cloud of sand. Shortly after leaving Evelyn's quarters, Imhotep had used his powers to expel a great fog of green gas that first caused the citizens of Cairo to choke, then to become his slaves bent down to Imhotep's will.http://home.ptd.net/~louw/TheMummyScript.html At that point, Imhotep had his newly acquired slaves march through the town, chanting his name in a tranced manner. Imhotep then ordered the slaves to break open the doors of the Cairo Museum, where O'Connell, Evelyn, Jonathan, and Daniels had hidden themselves. Beni had alerted his master to the escape of the resisters, and Imhotep then ordered his minions to attack them. The resisters had escaped from the library, attempting to leave the city in Jonathan's car, until the slaves had caught up with them and taken down Daniels, who had been found by Imhotep. Calmly striding up to Daniels, Imhotep looked at the American with a pleased look as Daniels shuddered in fear. In a last effort, Daniels pulled out his canopic jar, which only led to Imhotep roaring in response and killing Daniels. Soon after, Imhotep's slaves had cornered the resisters in one spot as Imhotep himself calmly strode up to the group, fully regenerated. Speaking to Evelyn, he bade her come with him, telling her that if she did, he would spare her friends. Imhotep's true intent was to use Evelyn as a sacrifice in the rite that would bring his lover back from the dead, and so Evelyn was left with no choice but to step forward towards Imhotep. O'Connell was about to stop her when Evelyn reminded him that Imhotep still had to perform the ritual, which would buy them time; Evelyn then left with Imhotep as O'Connell swore to the mummy that he would see him again. Imhotep then went back on his word and ordered O'Connell and the others killed. Return to Hamunaptra The next day, Imhotep had appeared in the Sahara desert with Evelyn and Beni, neither of which remembered when they had ended up in the desert. Imhotep then heard a loud engine sound and looked up into the sky to see an aeroplane flying in the sky: O'Connell had come back. Summoning up the sands of the desert with his powers, Imhotep conjured a great sandstorm that chased after the biplane over the sandy crater where the ruins were located. The cloud then took on the face of Imhotep himself, which smiled menacingly at the plane and its passengers before opening its mouth to engulf the plane in a flash of sand. Evelyn protested against this, but Imhotep did not hear, concentrating instead on the sandstorm. To distract his attention from killing her friends, Evelyn rushed up to Imhotep and kissed him full on the lips, breaking his concentration and causing the sands to ebb. The plane, however, had overheated and crashed back to the ground. Imhotep, believing his adversaries to be defeated, calmly strode off to the ruins. Once inside the ruins, Imhotep heard a gunshot echo from the halls, knowing then that O'Connell and his friends had survived. Imhotep reached into the broken canopic jar that once had held Anck-Su-Namun's heart and pulled out the desiccated organ, holding it in his hand before crushing it to dust and blowing it against a stone mural of two priests. Muttering an incantation, Imhotep brought the stone priests to life; the priests in the mural were two of his priests from ancient times which had been mummified alive by being encased within the walls. Imhotep gave them the order to kill O'Connell and awaken the other priests. Taking Evelyn to the sacrificial chamber, he had summoned up his priests to begin the incantations for his rite. As Imhotep read from the Book of the Dead, the soul of Anck-Su-Namun floated from the moats within the chamber and settled into the mummified remains of the concubine. Imhotep then lifted a ceremonial dagger and proclaimed that as Evelyn died, his lover would live, and he would become invincible. About to stab Evelyn with the dagger, he was interrupted by Jonathan, who had found the Book of Amun-Ra, which Imhotep quickly acknowledged. Death O'Connell snuck into the chamber and caught the mummy priests by surprise, taking them down in droves with a golden sword taken from a nearby statue. Witnessing as his priests were taken down, Imhotep then saw that Jonathan had conjured up a number of mummified soldiers, which Imhotep then commanded, ordering them to kill O'Connell. Jonathan managed to finish reading the inscriptions that brought them to life, which caused them to cease trying to kill O'Connell and remain motionless. Jonathan then commanded them to kill Anck-Su-Namun, and as they marched to kill the mummified woman, Imhotep angrily walked towards Jonathan to take the book away. As the soldiers killed off Anck-Su-Namun, Imhotep was too late to try and save her, exacting his revenge by trying to choke Jonathan, which O'Connell halted by slicing off Imhotep's arm with the sword. As Imhotep saw the ragged stump where his arm was, he grabbed O'Connell by the holsters and flung him. Screwing back in his arm, Imhotep then proceeded to throw O'Connell a second time, before seizing him by the throat and getting ready to kill him as he had done to the previous treasure-seekers. Before he could, however, Evelyn opened the Book of Amun-Ra and read an inscription that summoned the god Anubis, who soared in on a ghostly chariot and took Imhotep's immortality away. Enraged at what had happened, Imhotep stepped forward to kill O'Connell, but instead ran into the sword that O'Connell had in his hand. Stunned at what had happened, Imhotep staggered backwards into a moat; as various souls began to pull him down, he spoke the words that he had scratched into his sarcophagus many years before: Found Again Years after the High Priest had been killed, his remains had stayed in Hamunaptra, where a cultist group bent on world domination had set out to find him. The cult maintained that the Scorpion King, an ancient warlord that had been cursed by the god Anubis and given an army that conquered long ago, was the key to conquering the world; if he was killed, whoever killed him would gain control of his army and be able to either use it to destroy mankind or to send it back to the Underworld. The cult had headed to the City of the Dead in the hopes of finding Imhotep's remains, as they believed that Imhotep was the only one that could best the Scorpion King. The cult had enlisted a large number of native diggers to excavate the ruins and find Imhotep. Before the High Priest was found, the Book of the Dead and the Book of the Living were recovered, both being held by the cultists. In time, the cultists succeeded in finding Imhotep, encased in a large chunk of amber-like material. The remains were taken to London, where the cultists sought out the next piece vital to defeating the Scorpion King: the Bracelet of Anubis. Revival The remains of Imhotep were taken to the British Museum to be brought back to life by reading from the Book of the Dead, a ritual performed by the museum curator and cultist leader, Baltus Hafez. The cult had dispatched several thugs to retrieve the Bracelet of Anubis, believed to be in the possession of Richard O'Connell and his wife Evelyn, who, since they had last encountered Imhotep, had been married and had a son, Alexander O'Connell. The cultist group, led by the cult enforcer, Lock-Nah had dueled with Evelyn O'Connell and Ardeth Bay in the O'Connell home to obtain the Bracelet; emerging victorious with Evelyn as their prisoner and the chest that contained the Bracelet as their prizes. Imhotep remained inside of the chunk of mineral as Hafez performed the rite that would bring Imhotep back to life within the British Museum. The final incantations were read, and Imhotep broke free of the mineral, roaring angrily as the rotted flesh surrounding his skull crept up to his face, regenerating partially. Imhotep demanded to know what year it was, and was informed by Hafez that the Year of the Scorpion had come. A woman named Meela Nais stepped into the room, appearing as Anck-Su-Namun to Imhotep, as she had the exact appearance of his lost love; Meela then explained that she was Anck-Su-Namun reincarnated, to which Imhotep replied that she was only Anck-Su-Namun in body, but soon after calling back her spirit from the Underworld, she would be her true self and their love would once again be whole. Meela then tells Imhotep “I have a gift for you.” Turning, he furiously sees Evelyn bound on a sacrificial table. Meela then states that she knew it would please Imhotep to watch her die. As Evey is about to be thrown into a furnace, Rick leaps to her rescue just as Ardeth Bay unleashes gunfire. The rescue partners had followed the cult to the museum, with Ardeth Bay accompanying Rick because of his knowledge of the cult’s plan. Imhotep is greatly annoyed at the intrusion, but when he briefly spots Rick O’Connell reloading his shotgun, the mummy’s fury is boundless, shouting, “YOU!” As Rick, Evelyn and Bay escape the museum, Imhotep makes his way to a sacred jar containing his faithful soldier mummies from the first film. Commanding “Your master is here!” Imhotep orders the soldiers to pursue and kill the O’Connell’s. This evolves into an intense battle atop, around and within a speeding double-decker bus commandeered by Jonathan, but the O’Connell family still survives and defeats the soldier mummies. But while the heroes rest on a London bridge, Imhotep’s servants abduct young Alex after discovering that the chest is empty, and that Alex had but the Bracelet on himself. It will never come off until he reaches the Oasis, thus in order to get the trail to Ahm Shere the cult has to bring Alex along. Rick and Evelyn, along with Jonathan and Ardeth Bay, set off on a rescue mission with the aid of an old friend of Rick’s: pilot Izzy Buttons, who owns a makeshift dirigible. His servants tell Imhotep that Jonathan was in possession of the Spear of Osiris; a magical weapon that, according to legend, is the only thing that can kill the Scorpion King. Disguised as a scepter, it is the only remnant of Jonathan’s personal wealth. Reacting with skepticism, stating that his Hom Dai powers will be enough to kill the Scorpion King anyway, he then shares a romantic moment with Meela, passionately kissing each other in a revoltingly gross shot of Meela kissing the decayed, oozing mummy. Later, the cult sets off for Egypt in a locomotive train, and Imhotep meets with the rebellious, witty young Alex for the first time. Having been taught Ancient Egyptian by his mother, Alex understands everything the masked stranger tells him. Stating that the boy has only five days to reach the Oasis and enter the Gold Pyramid where the Scorpion King awaits, he reveals that if Alex does not make it to the Pyramid on the sixth day, the Bracelet will kill him. Alex then says, proudly and defiantly, “My dad is going to kick your ass!” Chuckling, Imhotep then removes his black mask, revealing his mummified, nightmarish face. Alex jumps back with horror, and the mummy then responds coldly, “I do not think so…” After sending the boy away, Imhotep then manages to restore himself to humanity when he kills the three mercenaries, who had demanding higher payment to the annoyance of their clients. Meanwhile, Alex’s family have been traveling in the dirigible across Egypt, following messages left behind by their son: instructions as to where Imhotep and his men are headed next, thus allowing his parents to follow the trail. Eventually the balloon arrives in a vast canyon where the Nile runs through. Down below, Imhotep sees them, and tells young Alex, “I hope your parents have enjoyed their journey.” Then, with an inhuman bellow, Imhotep summons a gargantuan tidal wave, sending it after the dirigible. Manipulating the water to create a facial likeness of him-self in the wave, Imhotep does exactly what he did with a sandstorm all those years before. However, the dirigible has been equipped with rocket boosters, and the tiny vessel blasts at incredible speed away from the wave…until the engines stall. The wave catches up with the stationary balloon and engulfs it, sending it crashing into the jungle of Ahm Shere below. Imhotep then proudly walks past Alex, patting the disturbed boy’s head. The O’Connell’s have survived the crash, however, and set out into the Oasis, with the Gold Pyramid in the center. En route, Rick and Ardeth Bay manage to catch up with Imhotep’s party, which is being attacked by murderous Pygmy Mummies. Alex is rescued during the confusion, and Rick manages to sprint into the Pyramid entrance before the sun rises on the sixth morning. As the two rests with exhaustion, Imhotep and Ank-su-namun then appear and kill Evelyn with a stab to the gut. The two then continue into the building while the family O’Connell mourns Evey as she passes away. Stricken with hate and revenge, Rick O’Connell then pursues Imhotep into the Pyramid, intent on avenging his wife. This culminates in a duel between Rick and Imhotep, who has had his Hom Dai powers removed by Anubis in order to create a fair fight, rendering the priest mortal for the second time. Viciously punching and fighting the American with impressive skill, the heavy gates of the battle chamber then open, distracting both Imhotep and Rick. Out comes the Scorpion King himself: a demonic monster of half-man half-scorpion. Imhotep manages to save him-self by claiming to be a servant of the King and that O’Connell is the one who has come to challenge the monster. The mummy grins as the Scorpion King falls for his trick, pursuing Rick while Imhotep sneaks off to find another way to kill the distracted Scorpion King. During the climatic battle, Imhotep sights Jonathan and Alex holding the Spear of Osiris, Jonathan and Alex having been informed by Rick of its true nature. The two manage to unfold the sceptre into a deadly spear, and Jonathan then tossed it at the Scorpion King, with the intention of sending the Army of Anubis back to Hell. However, Imhotep managed to intercept the Spear, catching it and throwing it himself, proudly proclaiming his victory as the Army of Anubis would be his. At that second, O’Connell leapt and caught the Spear in midair, enraging Imhotep. Rick succeeded in stabbing the Scorpion King, was about to attack Rick, but was stopped by the Spear wound, which would give Rick O'Connell the control over the Army of Anubis. Rick screamed at the Scorpion King that he to go to Hell and to take his Army with him. In response to this, the Scorpion King burst into dust, as did his Army outside. This new command given released a blast of dust that blew Rick O'Connell and his enemy Imhotep off the ledge that overlooked Hell, the stone ceiling of the temple crumbling down in huge rocks. Both of their loves stepped onto the scene as Rick and Imhotep called out: Rick screamed to Evelyn that she go and save herself and Alex, but Evelyn defied this by rushing over and helping Rick out of the abyss and out the doorways. Imhotep called out to Anck-su-Namun for help, but Anck-su-Namun ignored the request, running from the chamber in fear of the falling rocks, and abandoning her lover. As the pain and shock of being betrayed by the woman that he loved was too strong for him to live with, and as he was confronted by the sight of his enemies, the O'Connells, helping one another out, furthering his pain, Imhotep was left with his final choice: he let go of the ledge that he was holding onto and slipped away into the abyss, furthered by fiery demons within the pit that hauled Imhotep further into Hell. The Mummy: The Animated Series Imhotep appeared as the main villain of this short-lived animated TV show for children. He desired power over a collection of sacred scrolls, and would constantly encounter the O’Connell’s, who were also searching for the legendary parchments. Personality and Traits Imhotep was the High Priest of Osiris in ancient Egypt, and carried his position out with great intent. Although he had been considered a friend by the Pharaoh, Imhotep was instead more focused on the mutual romantic love requited him by the Pharaoh's concubine, Anck-Su-Namun. Intent on gaining that which he desired, the High Priest once went out to break the rules and laws of his religion to attain that which he desired; Imhotep broke sacred law by taking the black Book of the Dead out of its resting place so as to read it and resurrect his love. Despite his love for the concubine, Imhotep could also be duplicitous in nature, lying to Evelyn Carnahan about sparing her friends' lives, and betraying Baltus Hafez by leaving him to be killed. Arrogant in his resurrected years, Imhotep feared little and did his best to work problems to his advantage. A tall, muscled bald man, Imhotep was considered handsome by many. Appearances *Canon **''The Mummy'' **''The Mummy (novelization)'' **''The Mummy Returns'' **''The Mummy Returns (novelization)'' Behind the Scenes Imhotep was portrayed by Arnold Vosloo in the first two Mummy films and was voiced in the animated series by Jim Cummings. The shots of Imhotep in his skeletal form as shown in the first two films were achieved by Vosloo's motion performances while wearing a black jumpsuit that would later trace movements back to a computer to be analysed. Category:Characters Imhotep Imhotep